


No More Doubt

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No More Doubt

Title: No More Doubt  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: 101: Forgiveness  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Actions speak louder than words.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No More Doubt

~

Severus was sick of visitors. Knowing that Minerva would insist he see his ‘saviour’, however, he nodded curtly when Potter was announced.

Accompanied by Granger and Weasley, Potter offered the usual platitudes. Severus only just managed not to roll his eyes. Bloody Gryffindors! But when Potter hustled his friends away and turned back towards Severus looking determined, Severus sat up.

“Forgive me?” Potter asked, to Severus’ shock.

“Whatever for?”

“For doubting you.”

Severus shrugged, uncomfortable. “No matter.”

“It matters.” Potter was earnest. “Thank you.”

The words were one thing, but the kiss he left on Severus’ cheek was quite another.

~


End file.
